Witches Of Cross Academy
by charbear8
Summary: Im bad at explanations but, this is simply a story I will update whenever I feel like it. Please enjoy! Rated M for mature due to future scenes.


Prolouge

When we were told we were going to transfer schools, I had absolutely no Idea that It was going to be a private one! The uniforms should have given it away, but im as oblivious as a key hole. I drummed my fingers against my knees, watching as we pulled up to the school. I was joined by Harley,Tsubaki, and Saya. They are some of my bestest friends.

We were switching schools due to a...prank gone wrong. Our school couldnt handle our antics and decided that it'd be best to transfer us out. This would be our first time in a prestigous highschool. However, we'd still be in different classes. Harley and Saya will be freshmen. Me and Tsubaki are Sophmores. I pulled my beanie tighter over my head, it keeps going back up no matter what I try. I puff my checks out.

 _Stupid Hair..._

Harley reached into her back pocket, pulling out a couple hair pins. She reached over Tsubaki and clipped my beanie and my hair together. Her own wild red hair fell over Tsubakis face. Tsubaki blew outwards slightly, a peice of the red hair had fallen into her mouth.

"Woops, sorry." Harley said and moved the uneeded hair pins back into her pocket. She sat back down in her seat. She carried them with her in case her hair got to out of wack. 'This Is Gospel' could be heard on the radio as they pulled into the school. Saya stared out the window at the tall building before them. Her chocolate brown eyes wide in wonder as she stared out amongst the tall buildings.

They came to a stop. Saya scooted back from the door, and grabbed the handle to open it. She stepped out of the car and we all piled after her. Saya was the tallest out of us all, Tsubaki coming in a whole head shorter than her. Harley and Saya were about the same height, give or take that Saya was a few inches shorter. I...was the shortest.

"Darcia, do you know whos supposed to meet us here?" Tsubaki asked. Her soft short black hair was brought into a low ponytail. Her lips set in a small smile, but I could tell she was nervous. I blinked before pulling out our previously given schedule. I looked at the headmasters name and sighed.

" ." I said. Our stuff should have already arrived from overseas and should be in our new rooms. I looked at the girls, tilting my head.

"By the way, who knows whos rooming with who?" I asked, and began to pass out our schedules. Saya's eyes lit up, and she pulled out a sheet of paper. Her eyes trailed the page, as if reading something.

"Its said that only 2 people can share a dorm so they split us up based off of what years we are in." Saya said, taking the schedule that I handed to her. My eyes sparkled a little.

"That means im with Tsubaki, correct?" I asked, handing tsubaki her schedule. I felt myself being pulled into a hug.

"Oh! I cant believe my cousins already a Sophmore!" Harley said, her eyes brimming with tears. Her shoulders shook as she held onto me, bawling. My eyes went blank as I hesitantly patted her back. I swear. Tsubaki seemed to follow suit, grabbing onto Saya and hugging her tightly.

"I know how you feel! It was just like yesterday when I taught her how to brush her teeth!" Tsubaki said, her own eyes also tearful.

"Excuse me.." Said a voice. They both stopped, not letting go yet as they turned to face a man who looked to be in his 20s.

"Are you the transfer students?" He asked.

"Why yes we are." Sayas muffled voice came from Tsubaki's chest.

"My name is Kaien Cross, I am the Headmaster of this Academy." Said the man.

"Oh, Im Tsubaki Alvarez, this is my cousin. Saya Matsuoka, shes a talker." Tsubaki introduced herself along with her Saya. We wore Day Class uniforms. Obviously...

Tsubaki had short black hair and the palest of blue eyes. She could almost be mistaken for a blind person. Her skin is pale due to the amount of sunlight she doesnt get. Her cheeks are chubby, and her hips are just right. (well, in my book she is.) Saya on the other hand had pale short frizzy brown hair that framed her olive colored skin and Brown eyes. Saya likes to put her hair into a small bun on the tip top of her head sometimes. However, for now it was down.

"And I am Harley Yaeda. This is my older cousin, Darcia Hisakawa." Harley said. Harley has very wild red hair with sea blue eyes. Her hair flows to her Mid-Back. She took after the Irish side of the family, her skin being pale. She doesnt get sunburnt easily, though. Im...in a similar situation myself. I have shoulder length dusty brown hair that seeps right past my shoulder. I have dark blue eyes, and I always have two little peices of hair that like to stick out past my cheeks. Im tan due to how much I spend outside reading. I used to be as pale as Tsubaki!

"But you can call us 'The Nakajima Family.' "

END SCENE.

I'd like to make some things clear.

1: This may or may not be a self insert with multiple friends of mine. (dontjudgemeplease) (we go under codenames)

2: This is a Little Witch Academia and Vampire Knight Crossover! Well, not exactly. Im just incorperating some elements from L.W.A into Vampire Knight. ^^ So, any original characters from that series wont be mentioned. (pleaseforgivemeamanda)

3: Chapters will be short.

4: This is something I've made for FUN. I dont know if there will be constant updates.

With that being said..

Enjoy the fic! I love anyone who reads this! :3 Of course, if you'd like an cameo in the story...Dont be afraid to DM me!

Rules are...

1: NO OP CHARACTERS (they can be day or night class) (no purebloods)

2: no romances (that'll interfere with plot.)

3: Dont over abuse your character. I'd like for them to be well-rounded.

Would you guys be interested in seeing a crossover fic of Vampire Knight and Percy Jackson?


End file.
